


Flygon

by Morde



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, desierto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morde/pseuds/Morde
Summary: Escrito hace un año. No sé por qué no lo he publicado hasta ahora





	Flygon

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito hace un año. No sé por qué no lo he publicado hasta ahora

Mi trozo de desierto es enorme. Se trata de la totalidad del mismo, en realidad. Un Flygon como yo necesita mucho territorio. Me encuentro vigilándolo cuando detecto algo extraño. Fijo la vista y me encuentro con un Houndoom escuálido y solitario. Me pregunto qué diantres hace un Pokémon como ese en mi desierto, pero decido desistir de buscar una explicación cuando siento el hambre. Ciertamente es una posible comida en abundancia, a pesar de no encontrarse en el estado que podría.

Invoco una tormenta de arena como solo yo sé hacer en este desierto y atrapo al Houndoom en ella. Noto que tiene aún menos energías de lo que pensaba, y en unos minutos ya está muerto. Me dispongo a bajar a comérmelo cuando detecto signos de vida. Son los Krookodile. Maldigo mi suerte, pero supongo que podré compartir mi presa con ellos. Al fin y al cabo, es un Pokémon demasiado grande para comérmelo yo solo, y tengo demasiada hambre como para pelear con esos oportunistas ahora mismo.


End file.
